


Very Odd Person

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: New Frontier
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleta finds something unusual aboard her ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Odd Person

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the quote from [Star Trek: New Frontier: Blind Man’s Bluff](http://www.amazon.com/Blind-Mans-Bluff-Star-Trek/dp/B0076TOYBO/ref=tmm_pap_title_0): "The Doctor? I met a man called the Doctor once. Wore a long brown coat and a blue suit. Very odd person."

Soleta was the only person on the _Spectre_. She knew that, not only because she was the ship’s only crew, but also because she had a complex and reliable sensor system designed to alert her to any unauthorized transporter beams, energy readings, intruders, or in fact, anything penetrating the hull of her ship.

Which was why she was more than a little disconcerted to find a large blue box in the center of her previously-empty cargo hold.

Her tricorder registered its presence— it existed, it took up space, it had mass— but not much else that her eyes could not tell her, mainly that it appeared to be made of wood and had the words ‘Police Public Call Box’ in white letters on each side.

Soleta was just contemplating shooting the box with her disruptor (at a low setting, for purely scientific reasons) when a panel that must have been a door opened and a man stepped out. He looked human, tall and thin, wearing a long brown coat and a blue suit that was several centuries out of fashion.

He was facing the opposite direction, and started inspecting the bulkhead carefully.

“A ship!” he said, as though he was as surprised to find himself aboard as Soleta was to find him. “A private ship, definitely. Possibly… nah, couldn’t be.”

“Who are you?” Soleta demanded.

The man whirled, beaming as he caught sight of her. “A Vulcan! No, not a Vulcan, they don’t tend to scowl like that. So, part Romulan, then. That certainly explains your ship…”

“Who are you?” she repeated.

“Oh! That was rude of me. Sorry. I’m the Doctor. Who are you?”

“Soleta,” she replied. It was probably unwise to tell him that, but she had so few people who called her by name anymore.

“S _o_ l _e_ ta,” the Doctor repeated, drawing out the vowels. “A pretty name for a pretty lady. And you’re scowling at me again. Right. You don’t happen to know the year, do you?”

“What?”

“The current date, on Earth? And not one of your ridiculous ‘stardates’, a proper year in the old Gregorian calendar.”

Soleta arched an eyebrow at him. “On Earth, the current year is twenty-three-eighty-one.”

The Doctor frowned. “Missed the twenty-first century by quite a bit, then. I thought I might not have. Your people— Vulcans, Romulans, you know— had interstellar travel long before the humans of Earth. But, here I am.”

“How _did_ you get here?” she asked. “My sensors didn’t detect anything.”

“Of course you didn’t,” he replied. “Sensors from this era are all the same. You calibrate them to detect a single stray neutrino, but not to register a bloody great wooden box appearing.”

Taking that as an insult was probably more trouble than it was worth. “Where did you come from?” she asked instead.

“Just now? Fifteen-fifty-seven. Wonderful year. Just before Liz the First takes the throne. That woman…”

Soleta scowled again. “Are you insinuating that you travel through time?”

“I had been, yes,” said the Doctor. “But now I’m flat-out saying it. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. TARDIS. Isn’t she a beauty?”

She switched back to the eyebrow. “It is a box. A blue box.”

The Doctor stroked the side of his ‘TARDIS’. “Don’t you listen to her, girl.”

“Why are you on my ship?” Soleta asked.

“Is this your ship? It’s very nice, very…um… nice. But as to why _your ship_ specifically… I have no idea. Had a little trouble with the— no, let’s not get into details. And, since I know when I am now, I can recalibrate _where_ and I can be on my way.”

“Through time and space?” she deadpanned.

“Ah, you’re one of those science types, aren’t you? Usually run into them in Starfleet, but— Oh, I see! Ex-Starfleet, no doubt about it. And there’s that scowl again. Still, you scientists never believe me. Time travel by sling-shotting around a star, that’s fine and dandy, but do it in a blue box and they think you’re mad. Well, come along and see for yourself, then.”

Without another word, he went back into the box, leaving the door slightly open.

Soleta took a deep breath, weighed her options… and followed him inside.

THE END


End file.
